Drunk from muzzle to tail
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Bolt goes to have a drink in a bar, after all sometimes even superheroes need a rest once in a while.


**I decided to write this because I wanted to prove to people that even "heroes" needed a break. If I feel up for it, I'll write more of my other stories, until then please enjoy my first Bolt fic and review.**

* * *

><p>A male Amercian white shepard dog with amber colored eyes walked into the bar which was known as Drink's from hell. He looked around the less then cheerful area that had nothing but a jukebox, a bar counter, and two pool tables but barely any customers who did not even pay any attention to the dog with a heavy sigh before walking towards the bar counter as a large, dark skinned man with a huge mustache and brown eyes with his hair in a ponytail laughed upon seeing the dog.<p>

"Hey, Bolt, how's my favorite customer doing today, huh?" the man laughed as Bolt only barked, knowing full well that out of all the superpowers he had, he was not given the abilty to speak to humans but the large man's grin got bigger as he laughed harder then reached down and grabbed a large grey colored dog bowl that made Bolt's mouth water as the man poured some whisky into the dog bowl and sliding it over to the dog who caught it with his left paw, inhaling the alcohol deep before bending his head down and lapping up some of the drink, baring his teeth as the burn from the alcohol slid down his throat but he ignored it.

Pausing to listen to the music from the jukebox that was playing the song: Idlewild Blue (Don'tchu worry 'Bo) by OutKast, one of his favorite songs to those who knew him well enough.

With another sigh Bolt reflected upon his really messed up week: First was the bad news that Blood Bones, a male Pitbull with superpowers that had the ability to melt off all his fur, muscles even his organs and skin off until he was nothing more then bones, hence the name, escaped the prison for all superpowered animal villians or enemies of Bolt known as Rydx state island.

The damn dog had taken two days to track and finally defeat, thus ending up back in jail. That was not even the highlight of the bad week the poor white shepard had been though, immediately after his fight with Blood Bones, another of his enemies known as Winter, who was a female white rabbit with blue eyes and the ability to cause snow storms attacked him while he ran home.

This fight was harder since she almost over snowed the entire small town in which they lived at. With luck, Bolt stopped her reign of terror in an hour and fourty minutes and still had enough time to make it to dinner, in which he had a fight with his mate Mittens, the small black with white fur and paws with tail tip cat with green colored eyes about why he always went to a bar after a difficult fight with an enemy instead of spending time with his family like he should have been doing, or at least taking her along with him. But he argued back that he was the one fighting to save the town, not her.

That he was the one who risked his life for his family and deserved to have a drink every once in a while. Bolt was no alcoholic but he did not shy away from a drink once in a few days, or when he had a really bad week. His favorite drink being whisky, after the fight in which Bolt was screamed at to sleep outside by his mate and that he was not getting any "action" for more then a week or two, Bolt dug his claws into the ground in anger then lasered almost anything in his sight to cool himself down, almost lighting the barn on fire.

Now after an annoying and really stressful fight with the cold air last night and not speaking to his mate, Bolt decided he wanted a drink and now, here he was.

Bolt sighed with a shake of his head, noticing thanks to his superhearing, or maybe just snapping out of his daydream that the song from the jukebox had swiched and he was the only was besides staff still there, this being the third time in four weeks that happened. He did not know the song on the jukebox, but ignoring the music, Bolt lapped his whisky untill almost empty from the bowl with a belch and a small hicup.

The bar owner whose name Bolt knew was called Leo, laughed at the slighty tipsy superdog. Leo being the one to serve the dog in his bar for over three months now, at first he was wondering what a dog such as Bolt was doing in his bar before noticing that he was Bolt the superdog, who saved the town and one time the entire world from doom, also noticing that Bolt was four years old, that was 28 in human years. More then old enough to have a drink.

Leo liked Bolt, even if he could not understand him being a dog, he never caused trouble and was always polite, even when drunk. Shaking his head, the bar owner tapped the wood of the counter to get the dog to focus "Time to go home, Superdog. It's four 'o clock in the morning" Leo spoke as the dog frowned then nodded before finshing his whisky in the dog bowl then hopped off the stoll...and landing on the ground forming a medium sized crater.

"Sorry, Leo" Bolt said, his voice a little slurred making the owner shake his head, only hearing the dog whine "It's ok, Bolt. Just get home now bud" Leo spoke with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice as Bolt nodded once more and rushed super speed out of the bar, and crashed head first into a jeep.

Not evening noticing the large dent in the left side of the car or the beaten but otherwise fine driver, Bolt shook his head and started to run home once more, this time running into the wooden post of a mailbox "Shit, watch where your going, lady" Bolt snapped annoyed that his way home was being blocked, he never got this drunk before.

"Going to have to cut back on the...uhhh...dog treats?" he asked himself slowly then smiled once he thought he was correct, with a final huff to get his breath back, Bolt ran to his home, and stopped right at the front door, before he threw up all his stomach contents on the ground and with a blink of his eyes flopped down and fell asleep in a puddle of his own filth, a superdog he was indeed.


End file.
